Alluring Imperfections
by Faltering Hues
Summary: Draco/Ginny. Throughout the school year, two students begin to notice one another. But a third wheel also makes a realization... and a deadly plan.
1. Chapter 1

center**Alluring Imperfections**

By Faltering Hues

****

Disclaimer: Everything HP belongs to it's respective author. Anything of my creation belongs to me/center

****

A/N: This is the first HP fic I've ever written. So go easy on me. Enjoy!!

Ginny Weasley was in her 6th year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which meant Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now in their final year. Of course, as Ginny had expected, they never included her in their circle. So she was left to making friends with people her own age. Unfortunately, many weren't fond of the youngest Weasley. As one student put it, "She just isn't like the rest of the family." And that was true. Ginny didn't like to play jokes and preferred to sit off in a corner alone. Most of the time she could be seen, if she was seen at all, walking to class by herself.

But that didn't mean that Ginny hadn't changed. Physically, she was quite different than her 5th year self. Her eye catching red hair had toned down to a deep blood red, and cascaded in silky waves to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Ginny had definitely turned into a woman, all of her girlish figure now gone to make way for hips, legs and a chest to be proud of. And still, she went on unnoticed. 

It was a month into the school year already, and nothing exciting had happened. Unless you count Ron getting into a fight with Malfoy. But Ginny knew it was going to happen more sooner than later. Since school had started, Draco was insulting Hermione more often than normal. If Ginny hadn't know better, she'd accuse Malfoy of having a crush on Hermione. Luckily, she knew better, because Draco was himself, and Hermione thought he was lower than the dirt she walked on.

Thus was the way of life around here, though. Insult or be walked upon. Stay in your place or get dragged through the mud for awhile. Ginny most certainly steered clear of people like Malfoy. Heck, she even stayed away from Harry. The boy who lived, Harry Potter, the love of her life for almost 3 years. Well, that had long been over. He never so much as looked at her anymore, at least not that she saw. Without knowing, he had broken Ginny's heart. But she never felt sad, only anger and hate. Harry was the epitome of all that Ginny despised. If anything could ever go her way, she'd never have to utter a single syllable of his name again.

Her days were full of classes, so it was easy to stay away from people she'd rather not talk to. Not that anyone wanted to talk to her. On the weekends, she'd sit up in her room, while the others ran around Hogsmeade. But what did Ginny care? She was happy alone, and hoped that it would stay that way.

center^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^/center

She had just gotten out of her last class of the day. Fortunately, no homework had been given for the weekend. So now, Ginny was enjoying the weather outside on the Quidditch Pitch. Today none of the teams had practice, so she was lounged out near the Gryffindor bleachers. Majority of the students were in Hogsmeade. Ginny was lying on her back in the grass, staring up into the clouds. Foot steps sounded to her right. She didn't even blink.

"Lying down in the grass, Weasley. I'm sure that no one will even notice the grass stains on those clothes." Draco stared down at her, practically spitting. "Do you even wash them?" He crossed his arms, and smirked at her.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Ginny simply turned over onto her side, eyes closed. She knew Malfoy hated to be ignored, but ignoring is what she did best. Draco's lips tightened, and he shot venom in his glare one last time, before striding back into the castle. The feeling of hate was mutual. Sighing, Ginny sat up. Maybe she could go to the Common room and get some reading done there.

Standing up, she proceeded to brush the grass from her backside. _Malfoy… tuh. Who does he think he is anyway? _Ginny growled at the thought of him, then stomped towards the castle. The sun was beginning to set. It was then Ginny realized everyone would be coming back at about the same time as her. _So much for time by myself. _

center^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^/center

"Gumball." Ginny stared at the Fat Lady and smiled. The painting began to swing away to allow her entrance. Voices could be heard from within. It seems everyone made it back before she did. Stopping for a moment, Ginny tried to hear what they were saying.

"Did you hear what that git said?!" Ron slammed his fist onto a table, sending chest pieces onto the floor. His anger was almost tangible. "I'll kill him. I WILL!!" Ginny heard something else fly to the ground, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Calm down, Ron." Finally, Hermione had entered the conversation. Ginny was sure her hand was on his shoulder. _What are they going on about? _Making up her mind, she walked quietly into the room. The portrait shut lightly behind her. Hermione's eyes flashed. "Uh, hi Ginny." Her hand tightened visibly on Ron's shoulder.

"GINNY!! YOU… YOU…!!" His face was blood red in anger. Ginny could tell he was about to blow. What was going on? "How could you?!?! With MALFOY off all people?!?!" Ron broke away from Hermione's grasp, and bounded up to Ginny. His hands went automatically onto her shoulders in violence.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Ginny sent a sound slap onto Ron's right cheek. If at all possible, he turned even redder. Her voice dropped to a low menacing tone. "What are you talking about?" She glared at him icily. 

Quickly, Hermione ran over, shoving Ron away. She then pulled Ginny towards the girl's dormitories. "Come on Ginny, we need to talk." It didn't take much effort to drag Ginny up the stairs. She was awfully curious. "Alright." The two girls were know standing in the seventh year's room. "While we were in Hogsmeade… At the Three Broomsticks, Malfoy came in with a group of Slytherin's that he had in an up roar." _Tell me Hermione. Tell me now. _Ginny practically screamed her thoughts. "He said…" Hermione stepped a few feet away from Ginny quickly. "…That the two of you had done some 'things' the other night."

Ginny's face went deathly pale. She could barely work out anything audible. "WHAT!? HE SAID… THAT?!" Her hand shot out at Hermione, grabbing hold of her wrist. "Why would he say something like that?" It was so confusing. Part of Ginny, didn't care, and one was beyond livid. Quickly, she stomped down the stairs and right out of Gryffindor Tower. Questions would be given answers tonight.

****

A/N: What did you guys think? My idea might not be original… but then again, you don't really know my entire idea. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Maybe sometime this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Alluring Imperfections

By Faltering Hues

Chapter 2

A/N: Let me just start by saying, I'm not going to include a disclaimer in every chapter. Ever so often, I'll throw one out. But it takes up more space than it needs to. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I was so happy when I came back on just a little more than an hour from uploading… and I had reviews. I think I was almost in shock. Forgive me for the center tags all over the last chapter. Well, for your viewing pleasure… Chapter 2!!

Draco was pacing absentmindedly through the hallways. He wasn't even sure where he was going. The only thought on his mind is that he wasn't in the Common Room. That worked for Malfoy though. He couldn't stand being around them all the time. They were suffocating. But still, the other Slytherin's were the only 'friends' he had. That didn't bother him to much. Most Malfoy's preferred to keep close acquaintances, but work on their more devious plans alone.

As normal, Harry Potter and his friends came to Draco's mind. _Who'd that Weasley think he was, anyway? Coming at me like a bloody wild boar. _Glaring at nothing in particular, he turned around to head back to the Dungeons. At that precise moment, Draco slammed into another body, sending them both crashing to the stone floor.

"Who the bloody HELL…" Ginny opened her eyes. She was face to face with Mr. Malfoy. Anger flared somewhere within her. _Exactly who I was looking for. _"MALFOY! Get off me you toad." She violently shoved him to the side. Then something snapped in her mind. "YOU!!" Ginny dove into Draco, her hands clawing out to find his neck.

Neither of the two noticed the stairs they were rolling towards. "Weasley, you cheap piece of…" Ginny's hands found his face. Her nails began to pierce his skin. Suddenly, they began to topple down the stairs, Ginny attempting to kill Draco. "Are you daft, Weasley?! Stop, you're going to get us killed!!" He was trying to pry her fingers from his neck.

"At least I know I'm somewhere near my GOAL!!" She growled and spit in his face. With a heavy thud, they landed at the bottom of the stairs. "HOW DARE YOU! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT?!" Ginny was trying to slam Draco's head into the ground. With a great amount of effort, Draco flipped over. Now he was on top of Ginny. Her hands were still clasped tightly around his throat. But this way, he had more control of the situation.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Shortly after Ginny had stormed from the Common room, they had sent Harry out to find her. _Like I really want to be in the way of her rage. _His shoulders sagged slightly. This is a castle, where on earth could she have gone? 

Harry's ears perked up. There was a faint sound of… yelling? _OH NO! She found Malfoy. He's going to hurt her! Ron will kill me._ Breaking into a run, Harry followed the sound. He arrived at a flight of stairs. Down at the bottom, Draco was on top of Ginny. "MALFOY! GET OFF OF HER!" His face contorted with disgust and anger. Leaping down the stairs three at the time, Harry jerked Malfoy up from the ground. "You SCUM! What are you doing to Ginny?!?!" He slammed Draco into the wall.

"Potter." Draco received a nasty taste in his mouth at saying the name. "Release me now." Loathing radiated from his very words. Ginny finally realized that Harry was there. She jumped up from the ground. Shoving Harry away, she latched her hands around Malfoy's neck again. Slowly, he began to smirk at her. There was a glint of amusement deep in his eyes. "Why Weasley, you're still quite good. Even when your mad." Harry shot up from the ground, lunging towards Draco.

"EXCUSE ME! What is going on here?" A woman in her mid-twenties stormed down the hallway in their direction. "Potter, Weasley… Malfoy." She had mid-length, brown curly hair. Unfortunately, she may have been shorter than them, but she was definitely someone to be afraid of. Curiosity sparked in her eyes. "One of you, tell me what is going on. Right _now._"

Harry turned around, his eyes widening. "Ahh… Professor Everclear. We…we're…" He couldn't find the words to explain. This was the only Professor who truly scared him. Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Not only did she know how to defend Dark Magic, she also cast it on many students during class. She was ruthless in her lessons, and her punishments.

"Forgive us, Professor. But it seems Harry has lost respect for teachers." Draco had somehow gotten away from Ginny. Sarcasm was thick in the air around him. He glared hatefully at Professor Everclear.

Her hand shot into the air. "And it seems… Mr. Malfoy, that you've no respect at all. I saw the way your were manhandling Ms. Weasley. Thought, I am still waiting for my explanation of why you three are out after hours, and screaming nonetheless." She stared at them hard for a few moments. Draco was seething and bleeding. Ginny and Harry were too busy eyeing Draco to even hear the Professor. "That's it. I've _heard _enough. All of you, follow me. You'll be serving your detention right now. And don't dare try to weasel out of it."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Professor, what are we looking for?" Harry was walking next to her, begging to know. The four were somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, serving detention. "Do we have to look for it here? I don't like these woods."

Draco snorted. "Afraid Potter? She's not going to tell us anyway. It's for our next DADA lesson." The Professor nodded her head in agreement with Draco. She had stopped talking about an hour ago. The moment was a tense one. Harry walking with the Professor, Draco walking a few feet behind them. Ginny was trailing Malfoy, debating many things in her mind to do to him. "Weasley, you should feel right at home. Surrounded by all this dirt." He smirked triumphantly at her.

Without any warning, Professor Everclear disappeared into a patch of darkness at the same time Ginny rammed into Draco. She slammed him hard against a tree trunk. "What's your deal, Malfoy? Do you have to make up lies so nobody will realize that you couldn't get a girl if you tried." Her eyes tightened till they were barely visible. Harry just stood slack-jawed. 

****

A/N: There you go, Chapter 2 is finished. Can't quite tell where I'm going to take the next chapter. Hopefully, since I got this chapter out so fast, the next one will be in two or three days.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Alluring Imperfections

By Faltering Hues

Chapter 3

A/N: I wasn't going to start this chapter tonight, but I just got the inspiration too. So here we go!! Thanks for reading! A warning: There is a bit of blood in this chapter.

Alarm flared in Draco's eyes. Outright growling, he shoved Ginny away. Laughter escaped his lips as she toppled to the ground heavily. "Don't put your filth on me, Weasley. And weather or not I can get my own girl, well, that's personal information. You're just getting yourself jealous due to the fact that a man has never touched you in that way!" He smirked fitfully. "Potter doesn't even think of you that way."

At mention of his name, Harry jerked back to reality. "What's that your saying, Malfoy?" He looked down at Ginny. "Are you alright?" Helping her up, Harry gazed at Draco resentfully. _How badly I wish to bring you harm. _Without realizing it, Harry was beginning to stalk towards Malfoy with his fists clenched.

Far above, in the midst of the clouds, thunder began to speak in its rumbling voice. Lightening followed in protest. To complete the concert of nature, rain shot down from the sky. It's fingers pelted the trio. Suddenly, after a few crashes, Professor Everclear came running back with a moving bag in her arms. "RUN!" She didn't even wait for them, but quickened her pace. Harry was the first to react. Grabbing Ginny's arm, he chased after the Professor. Draco stood there for a few seconds, staring into the darkness. The rustling of leaves and feet made him change his mind.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Four bodies could be seen dashing across the Court Yard. It was almost like Hell was beating their heels with a flaming whip. "Professor! Something is behind us!" Harry had fallen behind, wanting to play the hero incase anyone tripped. _Except for Malfoy. _

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" Professor Everclear stopped abruptly and turned around. A look of shock registered across her face. "You three, go into the castle NOW!" Grasping the bag even tighter, she motioned towards the doors a mere 30 feet away. "I SAID **GO!"** Her dominate instincts kicked in.

Harry, Ginny, and Draco didn't waste a moment. Without thinking, they slammed the doors shut. "The Professor is still out there!" Ginny's eyes widened as she attempted to open the door herself. Malfoy and Harry both stopped her.

Rolling his eyes, Draco smirked. "Weasley, don't be so naïve." With that said, he walked off towards the Slytherin Common room. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny. Disgusted, she shoved him away.

"He makes me so blood angry, Harry. I just want to squeeze his eyes from their very sockets!" Like a torpedo about to explode, Ginny stormed down the hallway, leaving Harry to his own. She paused. "Are you coming or not?" Not passing up the chance, he ran over to her. Side by side, they walked together back to the Common room, Harry listening to Ginny complain about Malfoy the entire time.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Draco was striding down the hallway. His cocky exterior drew lots of attention. Unfortunately, he was on the way to his DADA class with Gryffindor. And from the experience last night, Draco wasn't quite sure if he wanted to see the beast inside the bag. As he approached the door, excited voices could be heard. _I wonder what's going on…_

"So glad you decided to grace us, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Everclear stood behind her desk, the bag jerking around in front of her. "Please take your seat, so I may begin today's lesson." Draco sat down without a complaint towards the back of the room. "Now class, I decided that I will be giving a live demonstration. You may not think it's too necessary to be capable of defending yourselves against creatures native to the Forbidden Forest. I am going to teach you otherwise." She promptly lifted the bag and placed it on a table to her right. "Most of the staff is very much aware of student's sneaking into the Forest to do Lord knows what. There has also been mention of…" At this, she smirked. "…Rather large spiders." Flipping the bag upside down, a spider half the size of the Professor can tumbling out.

A whimper and thud could be heard. Everyone pried their eyes from the spider to the source of the sound. Ron had passed out, a giant heap on the floor. "Mr. Weasley will be just fine after this lesson is over. Now, class, if you would, please be prepared to take notes of each spell I use. You'll be using them on your own spider next week." Professor Everclear grinned and jerked her wand from some hidden place. Rapping two of it's many legs against the table, the spider began to advance on the teacher. _"Confundus." _A pale blue streak exited the tip of the wand and barely brushed the spider. Almost instantly, it started to walk the other way, as if unsure.

"Pay attention class." She banged her fist on the table, causing the spider to get dizzy. "I've just cast a confusion charm. As you can see, he doesn't know left from right now." Walking, slowly around the table, the Professor debated her next spell. _"Diffindo." _Blood began spilling onto the table. A slash had been made on the spider's back. "This, is obviously a cutting spell."

The entire class watched in awe, a given few actually taking notes. More than likely, the rest of the class would be asking to borrow those notes at the end of the day. Draco was attempting to write things, but most of his sentences trailed off into slurred lines. He couldn't get that insufferable Weasley out of his mind. Not only had she beat him up, she tried to do it again! No Malfoy was going to be bested by some lowly red-headed Weasley. 

Grunting, the Professor slammed her hand down one more time. "This is the last spell I will cast today. And the one I expect all of you to be able to cast by Friday." The spider was wobbling around frantically, trying not to fall from the table or slip in it's own blood. _"Crucio." _For a split moment, the spider stopped moving entirely. "Watch carefully, class." Right on cue, and without making a sound, the spider rolled from the table, landed on the floor. It's legs were curled tightly around it's body. Tremors quaked throughout it's exoskeleton. Quickly, Professor Everclear kicked the spider back into the confines on the bag. "You will learn the counter spells next week." She sat the bag on the desk, a spider suffering much pain still inside. "Class dismissed." She smiled widely as students exited.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Ginny was still raging over Malfoy that night at supper. For some reason, he wouldn't exit he thoughts. But every time his sly face appeared, she went off, and broke the nearest object. Of course, not many people actually believed shy little Ginny Weasley had beaten up Draco Malfoy the night before.

Unlike Malfoy and Ginny, Harry hadn't given another thought to any of the events that had happened last night. Malfoy was still a slimy git and Ginny was Ron's little sister. It worked for Harry to think of things like that. He did not see a need to be bothered with their feud. 

Dumbledore stood up from his chair, interrupting the thoughts of all. He cleared his throat. "There isn't much I can think to say tonight. Except…" He smiled for a short moment. "Quidditch practice begins tomorrow. Captain and empty positions need to be filled for the upcoming season. The Head of each House will be giving a member of the team a time that their practice may be held. For now, that's the only announcement I have. Good evening, students, staff." Cheering filled the room. The only time the houses did anything together was during the Quidditch season. And supposedly, this year was going to be more intense than before.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Alluring Imperfections

By Faltering Hues

Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out! Hopefully I still have a few people interested. Sometimes I just go into phases where I can't write at all. Just for making you all wait so long, I've written what I like to think is an extra long chapter. Enjoy! ^_^

Quidditch. Quidditch. QUIDDITCH. For the last few hours, that's the only thing Ginny could hear. Practically every member of Gryffindor was in the Common Room, talking all at once. About Quidditch, obviously. The downfall, Ginny didn't give a Witch's nose about the game. Sure, it was fun to watch, but after awhile, it got boring.

Harry and Ron were currently sitting at a desk with a signup sheet. At least 15 people planned on trying out. 1st year students were beaming when the time came for them to write down their name. The brilliant Harry Potter and his well known companion Ron Weasley were talking to them.

"Um, Ginny." A rather tall, dark haired 5th year suddenly appeared in her line of vision. Two more girls her age were standing slightly behind. "We were wondering if you could… uh… confirm something for us." Blush itched slowly across her cheeks. The bad part was, Ginny had no idea of the identities of these girls.

Luckily, the shortest girl must've noticed Ginny's unknowing stare. "My name is Britney." Her voice came out a soft note above a whisper. "This is Jackie…" A girl with light blonde hair puffed her chest out proudly. "…And Jennie." Ginny could only assume who that was. Memory kicked in.

"Oh, yes I remember now. What is it you need confirming of?" She smiled brightly, glad to be taken away from the world of Quidditch. All three girls looked nervous. "Please, sit down. We're all Gryffindor's here."

Jennie smiled, quickly taking the spot nearest Ginny. "We just wanted to know. Did you really beat up Malfoy?" Eyes filled with amazement were looking Ginny's way. For once, she was going to be smug about it.

"Actually, I did beat up that git." Amusement danced onto her face. "And I'd do it again." Jackie squealed loudly, and ran off to tell another group of 5th years. Jennie was still smiling while Britney looked at Ginny in awe. _Take that. Now I've got my own fan club. _

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Groggily, Ginny rolled over in her bed. Light was pouring through open windows. Her eyes flew wide open. "NO!" She was 15 minutes late for breakfast. Reeling out of the bed at a mad speed, Ginny dashed into the bathroom. Loud crashes and rips could be heard. Luckily, nobody else was in the Common Room except 5 or 6 people who skipped breakfast.

She practically flew down the stairs, not bothering to explain why she was in such a rush. Most people already knew by the sounds from upstairs. A few papers flew from her books, but Ginny didn't notice.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Draco was storming towards the Great Hall. Every Slytherin had so lovingly let him over sleep. And to top it of, he was starving for once in his life. Classes didn't matter right now. This war was between Draco and his food. A deep growl escaped his throat. A dry throat that was in desperate need of milk. He walked faster. Then a spark of red caught his eye. "Well, well… look at that. The little Weas-"

The sentence never finished. Ginny had caught him off guard and shoved. This sent Draco tumbling on his butt… right at the doors of the Great Hall. Doors that were wide open. She didn't even bother to look back, but strolled to her table, glad breakfast wasn't over.

He was so… so… MAD. _THAT WEASLEY, HOW DARE SHE! _Draco was left speechless, while picking himself up, and walking arrogantly towards the other Slytherin's. For all it mattered to him, this little incident never happened. That was until he got Weasley to himself.

For the remainder of breakfast, most of the students were laughing at Malfoy and cheering on Ginny.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

It was now mid afternoon, and time for Gryffindor Quidditch try outs. A few of the Professors had decided to show up and watch, to make sure nothing got out of hand. There had also been guests allowed. George and Fred Weasley, and Angelina Johnson were among some of the bodies out on the Quidditch Field. A secret was let public when a certain man, by the name of Oliver Wood, showed up.

Apparently, Professor Everclear, who was a graduated Ravenclaw mind you, had been in a rather serious relationship with the former Quidditch Captain for quite awhile. This was definitely a piece of gossip that would spread like wild fire. Not that either party involved minded. 

"I don't know Ron, his back hand punch just isn't as tough as Meera's." Harry was pacing, leaving a trail of smashed grass. The people who had signed up were alright, but just not what Harry had wanted. Of course, they had the practices to get better.

Ron, on the other hand, thought everything was going wonderfully. On a few occasions, he went up and tested the others himself. "Well Meera is good, but is she faster than Joanes?" Bodies were flying all over, mere blurs to the untrained eye. Suddenly, Ron hopped onto his room and blasted into the air, yelling. "TRYOUTS ARE OVER! BACK DOWN!" His hands were waving wildly to accommodate. 

After a few minutes of confusion, everyone was standing around Harry and Ron. Excitement buzzed through the air. Only three people would make it on the team. Two Beaters, and one Chaser. Everclear and Wood had disappeared sometime two hours after try outs began. No one had seen them since. George and Fred were walking through the crowd, dishing out jokes and encouragement to the players.

"Alright." Harry cleared his throat and looked at Ron for a moment. "Let me start by saying, good job everyone. Unfortunately, only three of you will be selected. There's always next year, so don't loose hope!" He pulled out a small roll of parchment and handed it to Ron, smiling.

"This years new Chaser will be Adam Binks." Clapping sounded across their small section on the field. "Our two new Beaters are Nelly Meera and Samson Joanes. Congratulations."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Shouts were echoing from the Quidditch Pitch. Those students who were unlucky enough to still be in classes were becoming jealous. Ginny was not one of those students, however. All Gryffindor's were released from classes for the day to attend tryouts. She just opted not to go.

Most of the day, she was lying in bed, enjoying the rare silence. Tonight there would be a party, so she got all the sleep she needed ahead of time. More than likely, Ginny wouldn't attend the party. Gryffindor wasn't known for throwing interesting get-togethers. 

At the moment, Ginny was in fact headed down to see if Hermione had a book she could borrow.

"Weasley." A hiss slid from the shadows of a tree. "Fancy meeting you here." Venom was laced in his voice. The voice of a dangerous man when provoked. And provoked he most certainly was.

Ginny had to admit to herself she was a bit scared of Malfoy when he was angry. _Oh no. _She had completely forgotten the 'accident' this morning. "What do you want, Malfoy? I have better things to do with my time." Draco slinked out of the shadows, not even the trace of a smirk on his face.

"You've embarrassed me one too many times." Her stared tightly down at her. _She's got guts to still be standing here. _"Trying to live up to the Gryffindor image now, Weasel?" He snorted, the famous smirk showing itself. "You've got guts…" Draco paused for effect. "…But once I've finished with you, you'll only know how to cry."

Ginny laughed. "Oh yeah, Malfoy. Good line. It's not like crying isn't something I don't already do." With that said, she walked off, chuckling to herself ever so often.

__

WHAT!? WHAT?! AGAIN, WEASLEY. You've bested me AGAIN. Draco slammed his fist into the tree, not even noticed the bruises that immediately formed. _That's it Weasley. The last time. I'll show you little girl… I'll bring reality to your door step. _Grunting, he stalked off back to the castle. 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

The party had started, precisely when Ginny had guessed. Loud music was raging through the Common Room. Of course, they only had till 2 am, before McGonagall came up. Ron and Hermione had forced her to stay down there with them. Nobody paid her much attention. Occasionally Jennie, Britney, or Jackie would talk to her for a few minutes. Ginny didn't mind though. She was quite comfortable in a chair off the side. And eavesdropping was fun sometimes.

"So Harry, where'd you go earlier after we announced positions?" Hermione was yelling loudly, so he could hear her.

"Oh…" He glanced absently at Ginny. "I had to go talk to a Professor about something." Hermione seemed satisfied, so she walked off to find Ron. There were so many people, the chair in the corner could barely be seen. Harry sighed. _Now's better than ever. _With a blank expression, Harry began to walk towards Ginny, pushing gently to get over there.

Without warning, all the lights blew. Even though they were magical. The entire Gryffindor Tower was engulfed in darkness. Someone was yelling near the entrance. "SOMEONE'S BROKEN IN. THE PORTRAIT'S WIDE OPEN!" When this news arrived to the ears of many, screams erupted, sendingpeople in every direction. Some were shoved to the ground, others thrown aside. It was chaos.

Ginny was about to stand up and yell for everyone to shut up, and eager hands closed around her air pipe. She tried to scream, but couldn't even breathe in. Using force she never knew she had, Ginny shoved the attacker away. More people screamed. People closer to her.

A loud bang ended the screaming, and brought lights back to black. The portrait hole was now shut. Ginny's eyes frantically looked around for her brother. He was about 30 feet away, all tangled with Harry. Hermione lay a few feet away, stuck under Seamus. The furniture had all been flipped. Moans could be heard where people fell down the stairs.

The Common Room was a wreck. Everything was so messed up. Everyone was disturbed. Again, the portrait swung open, to reveal a fret Professor McGonagall. Her hair had come slightly loose from the normally tight bun. Other foot steps could be heard coming towards Gryffindor Tower. More than likely more Professors. "Someone, please, tell me what's happened here?"


End file.
